Their Journey
by Thefinnishwitch
Summary: After finding Nux injured but alive at the site of the crash, he returns to the citadel and Capable, but is laid up in bed for a month so his wounds can heal. In the mean time, Nux and Capable have plenty of time to get to know themselves, and each other. A fluffy fic of NuxxCapable. Rated M for later sexual content. This is my first fic, so I apologize if it's at all bad.
1. Chapter 1: Alive Once More

She couldn't forget him, not his warmth felt next to her, his gentleness, or his kindness, and she especially couldn't forget the way that they parted. She had left him reluctantly, knowing very well that he wanted to protect her, protect them, even if it cost his life, and she very well witnessed him as he did so, fulfilling his final wish. She felt terribly returning to the citadel without him, especially as she'd hoped quite dearly that she'd be able to enjoy her new found freedom with him. Although she couldn't protect him in the end, and although she couldn't be with him now, she made sure that she would at least be with the other war boys.

Since they had returned to the citadel The Dag, Cheedo, and the last of The Many Mothers had all begun tending to the seeds that the Keeper of Seeds had left to them. Furiosa had become the leader of the citadel, and Toast became the watcher of resources; keeping track of how many bullets and how much guzzoline the citadel had, as well as how much food, milk, and water was yielded. Indeed, with everyone in their places and the dictatorship of Immortan Joe a not so distant memory, things functioned very smoothly. Regardless of this however, the whole in Capable's heart was still agape, and she could feel it all the same, still. It hadn't been but a few days since their return, and Capable had been instructed by Furiosa to man an expedition back to the canyon to search the rubble for parts and scrap metal. At hearing the task, she could feel a deep sadness forming within her, and although what few war boys where left, and the war pups that she had become somewhat close with rejoiced at this new mission away from the citadel, she couldn't help but to feel hesitant to going back there, to the place where she'd lost Nux.

As they arrived, she warned the boys to use caution when going through the rubble, as some rocks were likely still unstable, she figured that too much weight on them could cause them to fall. Although she was in mourning, she refused to let her feelings get in the way of the boys she was now partially in charge of. The ruble was ripe with scrap metal in the wake of the pile up that allowed their return home, and she too rummaged through what she could to find what she could. They had been there for what had felt like an hour when one of the older war pups came to her, and stood behind her. "Umm," He started. "Mother Capable, I think you might want to see this." She turned and followed him for quite a while, until they came across what could only be described as the crumpled shell of the war rig, which was now lying on its side. Her breath stilled in her lungs before her body shot forward running, and now climbing what was left of the war rig. As the war boy that had lead her here yelled to her, panicked, asking what she was doing, she told him sternly to help her. As she scrambled onto the war rig, she tried her best to push what rocks she could off the overturned truck in an effort to get to the door. After more war boys and pups came to her aid, they were able to clear the door off and pry it open. As the door opened, her eyes grew wide and welled with tears. "Nux!" She yelled, as she could see him lying there, rocks still on him, and his body limp. As more boys crowded around, hearing her yelling, she cried as she moved the rocks off of him. As more of the boys and pups understood what was going on, they reached climbed onto the now crumbled (and almost non-existent hood) and helped her get him out and raise him out of the front seat.

Once he was out, they lay him down slowly, and Capable fell to her knees next to him as she cried. "I'm sorry Nux, I'm so sorry." As the war boys and pups stood around her, now at a loss to see Mother Capable crying, and their old friend Nux now dead, they said nothing, and just watched. As she lay her head on him now, and mourned him, she could feel a strange noise from him now. Although it was weak, she could hear a shallow wheezing, and lifted her head from his chest immediately. "Nux!" She called now almost hysterical now, and placed her hand on the side of his neck to now feel a weak heartbeat. She quickly stood, and turned to the boys now behind her. "He's alive!" Her voice cracked. The boys stood shocked for a moment, before they grabbed him and carried him hurriedly to the car Capable had ridden in. Capable told a small group of war boys and a few of the older war pups to come with her, and told the rest to gather what parts and scrape metal had been found and return to the citadel. With a renewed sense of urgency Capable rushed to the car she had come in and told the war boy who was behind the wheel to go. As they raced against time, they all sped toward home, Furiosa, and the organic mechanics.

Seeing the cars returning with furious speed, one of the older war boys yelled to Furiosa that something was wrong. As she stood, walked over, and looked through the looking glass, she could see that the car that Capable had ridden in leading the pack of quickly moving cars, and yelled to the other war boys to lower the elevation mechanism and to be ready. As Capable returned with her small group, they wasted no time in lifting Nux and rushing toward the citadel, and onto the elevation mechanism. Furiosa and many of the other war boys met them at the top and seeing Nux asked what was going on. As Capable told them that he was alive and had to hurry, they rushed down into the den of the organic mechanics, and lay him down on a table. An organic mechanic was over in a flash, recognizing the urgency of the situation and asked what was going on. After explaining how they found Nux, the organic mechanic felt the boy's abdomen and said that at least three of his ribs had been broken on his left side, and after further inspection declared that his left arm had been broken as well. Although he was bruised extensively, he had been lucky to have been pulled from the crash with his life still intact.

After everyone was told to leave the den, Capable waited anxiously outside, waiting for news of whether he would be okay. Finally, although it felt like hours had passed, Furiosa exited the den, and told Capable that Nux would be alright. After they rehydrated him, and bandaged his torso and left arm, they observed him as he sleep, and it didn't seem as though one of his lungs had been punctured, and that there didn't seem to be any internal bleeding. As Capable's eyes began to water, Furiosa said that she could go in to see him. She swallowed hard and asked if it would be really okay. When Furiosa guaranteed her that it was, Capable reentered the den with her breath held. As she saw him there, breathing more steadily now, she exhaled, and choked back tears. Here he was, alive. Somehow, he had been denied Valhalla once more, and was once again here with her. Her heart swelled, and she could no longer hold back her tears, she was so happy that he was alive, and was so lucky to have been able to return here fast enough with him. As she wiped away her tears, she smiled deeply to see his sleeping face again. Although he was now more bruised and hurt than she had ever seen him before, glory, was she happy to see him at all. As she sat on the floor beside his bed, she lay her head on the edge of his bed, and closed her eyes, now feeling her adrenaline fading, tiredness finding her. As she fell asleep, one final tear fell from her eye, and soaked the thin mattress beneath her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Fever

As he came to, he could feel an aching pain all over him. His head hurt and he wondered if he was dead. As he began to relax, letting the thought be mulled over in his head, he tried to remember what happened. "That's right." He thought. "I flipped the rig so they could escape." He paused. "So she could escape." As he could feel his heart sink a little, he relaxed, and the darkness around him seemed to swallow him entirely. Then before he knew it, he could swear he was looking up at the ceiling of the cavernous catacombs he once called home, back in the citadel. As he became confused, he tried to move, only to be met with a sharp pain in his side, and to be unable to move his arm. As he began to try and get his bearings, he could feel a tickling sensation on his right arm. As he turned his head to see what it was, his eyes grew wide, and his heart melted. "Capable?" He whispered, furrowing his brow, and getting scared. "Why is she here?" Before he could do or say anything further, he could see her stirring, as she opened her eyes, and lifted her head, he could feel the tickle of her hair on his arm as her fiery curls were slowly lifted away from him. As he simply watched, Capable stretched and then looked to him, making eye contact then. As the both of them stared at one another for a moment, tears welled in her eyes once more, and smiled that warm, loving smile before she gently wrapped her slender arms around his neck, sharing her warmth with him.

As he used his free arm to hug her as well, he could hear her crying softly. As she pulled away slowly, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I thought I'd lost you." She wept. As he looked at her with the same timid eyes that he did when they first met, she smiled. "Can I," She drawled off. "Can I do something?" She asked, looking at him with those wondrous green eyes. As he nodded slowly, she looked at him before she closed her eyes, and began to kiss his face, leaving her sweet warmth with everyone. She kissed his forehead first, and then placed gentle kisses on both his eyes. She then moved to his cheeks, and his chin before finally kissing him on the lips. He relaxed into the kiss, and wrapped his arm around her a little more securely. "Glory." He thought, "Maybe I really am dead." As she slowly drew her lips away, she opened her eyes, and looked into his as he exhaled. She smiled even though she looked sad. "We found you in the war rig." She said. "You were breathing really shallow, and we rushed to get you back." She whispered. After looking at him for any consolation, she continued. "You have three broken ribs on your left side, your arm is broken. You're bruised, and probably really sore, but you're alive Nux." She smiled. "You're alive." She said as she hugged him once more.

Nux wasn't quite sure what to feel, or what to say, but wondered if he truly was barred from Valhalla now. As Capable pulled away from the hug, and sat on the edge of his bed, now looking at him, he decided that even if he was barred from Valhalla, at least he could be here with her, this shiny and chrome goddess with crimson hair. He held her arm. "How long was I in the rig?" He asked, now learning forward to look at her face to face. "Well, it's been about two or three full days since we returned. She answered. "Furiosa sent us to salvage what we could in the canyon, and that's when we found you." He paused looking at her as he thought over her reply. "Did you find anyone else besides me?" He asked quietly. Capable lowered her head at this, and frowned. "No, Nux, just you." She answered. He went quiet, and thought of all the other war boys that were probably killed in the crash.

As a column of light danced across the room and the ceiling, Capable rose from the bed, and began to walk towards the entrance of the den. As the light illuminated her lovely features, the organic mechanic interrupted his attention. "Ah, you're up." The older man exclaimed. "As many of your bones are broken, it will take some time for you to heal, and until then, you'll have to stay in bed, or at least in the citadel." He harped. "Ms. Capable," He said, now turning his gaze to her, "I was instructed by Furiosa that you would be tasked with watching over him as you are the 'Mother' of the war boys." Her eyes widened, and as she looked back excitedly at Nux, he first looked at the organic mechanic, and then back at Capable. "W-where will I stay!?" He squeaked, and she laughed lightly. "You'll be staying with me Nux." She answered with a smile. She got up and helped him to his feet. He could feel pain throughout the left side of his body, and the two eased up the stairs slowly, and before he knew it, they were just one level below the top of the high tower. Capable opened a small door before them, and it opened to a single room with a large bed within it. As the two entered the room, Nux felt uneasy as Capable sat on one side of the bed, and patted the space next to her, and he froze.

Although the two of them sat next to, laid with, and even slept next to each other on the war rig, he'd never truly been alone together with her, and at the realization that this is what staying with her in this room meant, he was at a loss. As she saw him standing there, she extended a hand to him, and smiled almost to tell him that he could trust her. He took her hand, and slowly went to sit next to her on the bed. "Soft." He said aloud, to which Capable laughed. It's a bit thicker than the mattresses in the den of organic mechanics, but we're working on getting small enhancements for all the boy's sleeping quarters so they can get more fulfilling rest. At this Nux simply stared, as the woman before him smiled. "You guys get hurt sometimes." She said, brushing her curls out of her face." If you can sleep well, you'll have more energy to heal, to work, to drive. I want you boys to be able to live good, healthy lives." She mentioned with a sad smile. "As healthy as you can be." She trailed off. At this, Nux placed his hand on hers, and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you." He said as she looked at him. "It's not much for the boys, but it's a start." She said. "That's not what I mean, Capable." He interjected. " Thank you for saving me again, and for staying with me. At least that's what the Dag told me you say when someone does something nice for you." She chuckled, and laughed a little. "Why are you thanking me?" She asked. "Because," He answered. "Were it not for you, I don't think I would've wanted to be saved." Her smile faded, and as she remembered just how much this poor war boy had gone through before he had even crashed the rig to save them, and at this, she felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry." She answered. "But, I'm happy that you're here with us again, with me."

"Burning." She thought as her eyes shot open to see a sweat soaked Nux lying next to her. "I –" He paused, trying his best to breath even though it felt like Larry and Barry were dancing on his windpipe. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. His breathing was labored, and she could tell immediately that he was feverish. She got up from the bed, still wearing what small linens she was, and helped him up, lifting his arm and placing it across her shoulders to share the burden. He was heavy, but the two steadily made their way out of the room, and across the level to a place he wasn't sure if he recognized. It looked as though there was a giant puddle on the ground with green things around it. As they walked towards it, all he could remember was everything going black before he could feel a cold sensation all over.

He had passed out, the sudden weight on her shoulders was surprising, but she knew what they were close. At the edge of the pool, she summoned all the strength she could, and eased the both of them into the water before kneeling in, and submerging them both. "I have to break the fever." She thought. "Before he cooks from the inside out." After staying underwater for a few seconds, she stood, and led his now floating form to the edge of the pool once more. His breathing was somewhat shallow, but steady now. She sat on the edge of the pool, and rested his head on her lap as she spread his arm across her thigh in order to keep his head above the water while he was unconscious, although he was coming to now.

As he opened his eyes again, what came into focus was the bottom of Capable's face, and as he marveled, he noticed that her hair was wet. Now that he thought about it, he felt a cool wetness all around him. "Water?" He thought. Could they have fallen into the puddle that he had seen before? As his senses returned, he realized that he was resting on something soft, as he looked down, he realized that his arm rested on her smooth thigh, and given the proximity of her thigh, his head must have been on her lap too. At the thought of this, his face grew hot with blushing redness, and as he looked back up at her, he now noticed her white linens now clinging to her skin, and felt as though he was going to lose himself once more as he could make out a glorious pink through it. As Capable sighed, she looked down at the man floating below her, and smiled at him as he attempted to be rid of his blush, which she assumed was a symptom of the fever. "This is a pool you know?" She muttered. "I got the idea for the boys." She continued. "To make the night fevers more bearable, and to hopefully make the air a little more breathable with the plants." He was in awe of her, how thoughtful and kind she was, as well of how lucky he was to be the one to receive the affections of someone so shiny, so pure. "Glory." He muttered, drawing her attention now. "Are you alright?" She answered, now somewhat concerned. "The fever hasn't returned has it?" She asked, now bringing her still wet hands to his cheeks, drawing even more of a blush from him now. "No," He squeaked. "I'm alright." Blushing almost furiously now as her gaze was fixed upon him, although he reveled in the cool, smooth, softness of it all, he couldn't help but to feel at least a little embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

As he stood in the pool, he gaped at the sight of the goddess before him, her crimson curls, now wet, cascading beautifully down her back as the white linens she was wearing stuck steadfast to her form. Glory, how lucky he was to be alive, if only for her and moments like this. The water was cool on his skin, the moon was bright and lucid, and its rays danced beautifully on the surface of the water, drawing even more attention to her. How chrome it all seemed, him there with her, his fever broken by no one else but her, and her basking in the beauty of the moon, or, perhaps it was the other way around. Just as he took it all in, she began to turn to him, and as she turned fully now, he could see that her hair was soaking. Small droplets now dripping from her curls, and making small ripples in the water's surface as they landed. As he raised his gaze from the pool's surface however, he kept his gaze affixed to her face. Her linens were soaked through, and one could easily see all of her through them. However, even keeping eye contact with her became quite hard as he soon found her right in front of him, so close that he could see the little details of her face. He found himself lost in her in that moment, but before he could regain himself, she smiled. "Nux." She said in a tone that he wasn't quite familiar with. It was low tone, but not sad, almost like she had a surprise for him.

As he began to meet her gaze, she quickly closed the space between them, and kissed him passionately. He was caught off guard at this, and before he could react, he could feel himself slowly walking backwards towards the edge of the pool as he could feel Capable's frame pressed against his. He blushed deeply, as he could feel the hard buds of the pink spaces he'd earlier seen pressed against his chest, and her lips pressed gentle but firmly upon his. As his lower back now rested at the edge of the pool, Capable pulled away slowly, and sighed. "Nux." She said softly, almost yearningly, which drew an excitement out of him that he hadn't quite felt since before he had driven on furry road, and before he knew it, his arm was wrapped around her, and he could feel that excitement building in his lower stomach. As she looked into his eyes, he slowly closed the space between them, and as he closed his eyes, she met his lips with a kiss, and he could feel himself get lost within her yet more. As his hand trailed up her side, he could hear her voice in his ear. "Nux." He felt that same tickle on his shoulder now, and he woke to see Capable leaning over him.

"I wasn't sure if you were having the dreams again." She said worriedly. "You were red, and your breath was heavy, do you need the pool again?" She asked. "N- no." He answered still blushing. "I was just having a dream. Not a bad one, but, a dream about you." He said as he didn't like to lie. "Me?" She asked, now looking somewhat intrigued. "What was it?" She asked. "Well," he paused, "We were in the pool, and you hugged me real tight." He answered. "You…. smelled really good." Capable smiled, and hugged him gently, and as Nux wrapped his arm around her and sighed, he realized that she really did smell quite good.

As Capable got out of bed, she smiled and turned to him. "Would you like to come with me?" She said excitedly, to which he couldn't help but to smile at. "Where to?" He asked, curious to see what she was so excited about. "To see the boys." She answered. "It's been two or three days since I've seen them, and although I'm sure that Furiosa has been keeping things running smoothly, as a Mother, I don't want to shirk my responsibilities." She mused. "But, if you'd rather stay and rest, I understand." She said, drawing herself in now. Nux smiled. "You really care about us huh?" He said, smiling as he looked at her, sitting at the edge of the bed now. "Of course I do." She answered without missing a second. "You boys…." She paused. "You boys give your all no matter what you do. You drive hard, live loudly, and work tirelessly and almost never for yourselves." She added, her tone lower now. "I don't want you boys to go through life not knowing if anyone cares about you, or not knowing what kindness is." She said, now looking at him. "Your purpose isn't to live just to die, especially if you're not living for yourselves." As Nux looked at her, he stood, and walked over to her. "Well, we'd better get going then." He said as he looked around for his boots.

As the boys clamored in the catacombs, they could hear boots walking towards them. As some looked to see who it was, they rejoiced to see Mother Capable, and were pleasantly surprised to see Nux. As all grew quiet, Capable spoke to them. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but as you can see, I've been a bit busy with taking care of Nux." She said, as they all whispered amongst themselves and giggled. "Nux wanted to see you as much as I did, so we came to see what you boys have been up to, and make plans for future works." She added, as the boys began to talk among themselves once more. As one of the older boys came forward, Nux stiffened, expecting to be hit, or cursed at. "The other boys are wondering if you could teach them how to drive when you heal." He said, to which Nux was surprised at. "There aren't enough of us to teach all of the pups, especially when most of us war boys have to drive with Furiosa, or work on the rigs, so we can use all the help we can get." He added. "Mother Capable has been learning, but she can't drive well enough to teach the others. Will you do it?" He asked. As Nux looked to the other boys, and then to Capable, he looked back to the boy in front of him. "I can drive with my right hand, but I'll need both to teach them how to drive during combat." He said, drawing a smile from the young war boy, and happy chatter from the older war pups. "Axel," Capable said, addressing the war boy in front of them. "Please, show me what you guys have been up to, and could you boys please let me know if there's anything you want or need in the bunks?" She added. As Axel and the other boys walked ahead to begin showing her, Capable smiled at Nux, as they followed the others.


End file.
